


DDR

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Competition, Derek Has Issues, Derek Is So Done, M/M, Stiles is a Little Shit, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted :<br/>it started as one game of ddr in a games acarde/convention and turned into a two hour long battle and i wont let you wiN<br/>and i couldn't resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	DDR

Derek doesn't like a lot of video games.

Oh, he can unwind and lose himself in a good game of "Resident Evil", but he won't play all night long, and he doesn't feel like he has anything to prove to anybody.

But give him a working Step Zone and he _will_ show you how much of a DDR Master he is.

Especially if you're cocky enough to look at him like he can't possibly consider challenging you.

Like that kid--well, kid. He can't be that much younger than Derek, but he has that gangliness about him that tells Derek that his limbs have grown without his consent and that he's still getting used to it.

Hence, the "kid".

Looking at the crowd around the DDR the university installed for Welcome Week--luring the students into a false sense of comfort before smacking the brutal rhythm of college life in their faces, wee lambs--like he can't find a descent opponent.

Until his eyes meet Derek's and he smirks. As in, a bona fide smirk that spells "There is no way in Hell that you'll get on that machine but I'd like to see you try, that'll be worth the trouble of wipping the floor with you".

Or maybe Derek sees too much in that smirk--and damn his brain for finding the whole nonchalant cockiness so attractive in the first place--and he just wants to establish his DDR champion status.

"I'll play," he says loudly over the crowd's noise, and the kid's eyes widen as his smirk turns into a beaming smile.

"Alright then!" he calls back, clapping his hands together and shaking his legs. "Ready to eat dust?" he asks as Derek takes his jacket off.

"Ready to be left in it?" Derek retorts, eyeing the screen on the cabinet.

Instead of angering his challenger, this only brings a wider smile on the kid's face. "I'm Stiles."

What a stupid gamer alias. "I'm Derek."

 _You'll remember it in 10 minutes when you cry on the floor,_ Derek thinks, his own lips stretching into a wolfish smile.

\---

30 minutes later ...

As much as Derek wishes he could say that his victory is obvious and unquestionable, he has to admit that Stiles is... Not bad.

For all the hyperactive spazz vibe that comes from the younger man, his feet never miss one single arrow, and Derek almost loses his footing when a Freeze arrow gets on the screen and he makes the mistake of looking to his right, where Stiles is, indeed, frozen, chest heaving with his breathing after the insane combo they both scored.

His profile is highlighted by the dark red and purple of the machine, and there is something ... out-of-this-world-ly about him in perfect stillness.

Then the tail of the arrow hits the Step Zone and the moment is gone, Stiles' spazziness back ten folds.

But after the first half-hour is gone, they both realize that they can't determine a winner in a simple "Versus" mode, and they agree to switch to "Battle".

More accurate.

And, oh, Derek thought Laura played dirty, but Stiles--Stiles throws modifiers his way like a ninja, quickly picking up on the ones more likely to throw Derek out of his game.

Not that Derek doesn't throw them right back at him--he did learn to play with Laura and Conan, after all.

Thirty minutes turn into an hour, and their scores are still the same.

They both take a break to drink some water, but nobody else seems willing to stop the ongoing battle between the two of them.

Derek catches his breath, careful not to spill any water on the Zone, and as tired as he may start feeling, it has been a long time since he felt so happy and carefree.

He looks at Stiles who is apparently having a chat with a young man who is urgently whispering something at the bottom of the console while drinking down his own bottle of water.

He catches some whipered words: "...can't go now", "...not let him win", and something that sounds suspiciously like "bone him already," almost shouted by Stiles' friend, who earns himself an epic eyeroll.

"Ready?" Stiles asks when he catches Derek's eyes, and he can only nod.

He's going to beat Stiles, if only for the sake of foreplay--because at the end of the night, this ass will be his.

\---

In the end, after tow hours of sweating his ass off and mastering all the combos (one including a backflip just because he can), it's actually _his_ ass that gives him the win, when he decides to pass the time on a Freeze arrow by twerking it away.

As much as Stiles frozen like a statue had thrown him off his game, his bouncy ass seems to completely melt Stiles' brain, making him miss the tail of the arrow and giving Derek the point he needed to get ahead.

"No hard feelings?" he asks as he gets his jacket back from the floor, finding himself unwilling to part from Stiles now.

Stiles lets out a loud laugh, throwing his head back and making Derek hungry. "Dude, it was an honor to get my ass handed to me by you," he replies, and Derek snatches his opening.

"Is that an invitation?"

"An invitation for what?"

"To ... handle your ass."

"It is if you want it to be one."

"Yes or no?" he growls, wanting a clear answer.

"Fuck yeah!"

Derek grins happily--ah the sweet taste of victory, twice in a row. "Since I won, you pay for the food first."

Stiles beams at him, giving him a little reverence. "Seems only fair," he replies with a wink. "This way, big guy."


End file.
